strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Brelck
Brelck is the Project: Discovery alter ego of Sito Codan. Starfleet Record Full Name: Brelck of family Q'uxta Place of Birth: Bolarus IX Date of Birth: (Earth) October 30, 2349 Birth Parent(s): Chelk (father) and Salop (mother) Sibling(s): None Current Posting: First Officer, U.S.S. Discovery, NCC-83541-A Previous Posting: Chief Engineer, U.S.S. Discovery, NCC-83541, Project: Discovery Rank: Commander Service Number: 77B314PF01D Command Code: Brelck Omicron X Celes Promotion Record: * 2369 - Ensign; Assigned to U.S.S. Grissom for Warp Calibration Specialist Third Class by Admiral Andrea Brand of Starfleet Acadamy. * 2371 - Lieutenant, Junior Grade; Assigned to U.S.S. Repulse for Duty Engineer by Captain Patrick Cherrette. * 2374 - Lieutenant; Assigned to U.S.S. Michigan for Assisant Chief Engineer by Captain John Engler. * 2378 - Lieutenant Commander; Advanced Engineering for Project: Discovery by Admiral Tiberius Smith. * 2379 - Lieutenant Commander; Chief Engineer, U.S.S. Discovery by Captain Daniel Rydell Awards and Commendations: * 2369 - Graduated Starfleet Academy, Magna cum Laude from Engineering school * 2373 - Awarded the Deep Space Nine Cluster for participating in action during the Battle of Deep Space Nine. * 2375 - Awarded the Chin'toka Cluster for participating in action during the Battle of Chin'toka. * 2375 - Awarded the Starfleet Cross for extrordinary heroism while risking one's life. * 2375 - Awarded the Cardassia Cluster for participating in action during the Battle of Cardassia. * 2375 - Awarded the Dominon Cluster for participating in action during the Dominion War. Notes: From a young age he was taught that he will be a Bolian freighter captain one day, but decided at the age of 14 that he was to run away and join Starfleet. While being only 14, he could not, and took a job on Earth at the San Francisco spaceport, until Brelck turned 17 years of age, and was accepted into the Academy. At the Academy, Brelck flourished, graduating Magna cum Laude of his class, and being posted to the U.S.S. Grissom, while there he underwent more online courses and was transferred to the U.S.S. Repulse in 2371, just as rumors of conflict were brewing in the Bajor Sector. While onboard the U.S.S. Repulse eyes were looking at Brelck from afar already as a star Engineer and repair technician, sometimes catching the Chief Engineer in his faults. His career would have stayed onboard the Repulse if not in late 2373, war had broken out between the Federation and the Dominion. In early 2374, Brelck was transferred as the Assistant Chief Engineer of the U.S.S. Michigan where Brelck spent the majority of the Dominion War. The small Defiant-Class ship served in literally all the major battles of Dominion Wa, including the Battle of Chin'Toka where Brelck single handedly saved four fellow officers by evacuating them from an EPS junction, and then proceeding to go back and fix it before it could rupture. The Michigan then served in the remaining battles of the Dominion War before returning to it's normal Romulan Neutral Zone patrol route, and for three more years Brelck served as the Assistant Chief Engineer, before being tracked down by Admiral Tiberius Smith for Project Discovery. One year after the Project Discovery was completed, Captain Rydell of the freshly commissioned explorer ship, U.S.S. Discovery; asked Brelck to be his Chief Engineer, having had experience with then Commander Rydell on the U.S.S. Michigan. After one tour with the U.S.S. Discovery, Brelck returned to Starbase 275 to begin work on a majorly refitted version of the Discovery, more suited for a role as a combat-ready science ship. Category:RP Characters Category: U.S.S. Discovery Crew Category: Starfleet Officers Category: Bolians